1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an amusement toy wherein two elongated members are provided. A catch object is affixed to one end of one of the elongated members. By manipulating the elongated members, an individual can capture the catch object between the elongated members.
2. Description of Background Art
Individuals have utilized elongated members for assisting with regard to consuming food. It is customary in oriental restaurants to employ the use of chopsticks to assist with regard to the consumption of food products.
A movie film entitled Karate Kid included footage wherein an elderly gentleman attempted to capture a live fly by utilizing chopsticks. The attempts of the elderly gentleman were unsuccessful. The younger character in the movie was successful in capturing a fly by utilizing conventional chopsticks.